Poison
by Marble Venus
Summary: In Texas things are done big. Big horses. Big tempers. Strong magic. And, when one Texas witch comes to Hogwarts, it can only spell trouble and fireworks for one Draco Malfoy.


**Poison**

**Chapter 1**

With a light nudge of her knee, Toni Williams guided her stallion over the looming hurdle. She gloried in the muscles that bunched beneath her and clutched his mane the tighter for it. She wheeled him around pushed him into a gallop, letting him stretch his legs. The Friesian's nostrils flared, his eyes wide with the thrill of the ride. Adrenaline pumped through Toni's blood, and she let out a whoop of joy, allowing him to leap the enclosure's fence and run unchecked into the woods. She forced him back and he reared, Toni clinging like a spider to his wide back.

Horse and rider seemed as one, streaking across a field at break-neck speed. Clad in skin-tight black leather, Toni rode without saddle or reins. There was nothing but her and the horse. The wind howled furiously in her ears as she dared to race it. She laughed in response, the sound whipped back into her throat. Trees and clouds flew by in a blur of color and her heartbeat echoed the mad rhythm of her steed's steel-shod hooves. She felt the instant he tired in her very bones. It was only a slight faltering in his measured gait, but it was enough o a sign for Toni. She slowed him down gently and led him back to the stables at a brisk trot.

Her father was waiting for her and she motioned him ahead of her into the open stall. He closed it once she and the horse were in. she gave him her hand, gracefully accepting his help in dismounting. She grinned widely as she patted the horse's sweaty flank.

"Good ride, Grim," she told him softly as she began to rub him down. Her father leaned against a wall and listened to his daughter murmur gently to a horse more than ten times her size.

He waited until she was brushing the stallion's long mane before speaking. "The letter's come," he said simply. He didn't need to say any more.

Toni's head came up and her hand stilled on the brush. "Has it now," she murmured. Her tawny eyes snapped as she added imperiously, "Let me see it." He handed her the letter and she scanned the contents quickly and then read it carefully a second time. "So he's gone and done it." She slapped the letter against her knee and laughed. "I can't believe it1 He's actually done it!" She did an inane cheer while jumping around madly.

Her father smiled indulgently at her antics and several horses nickered in response. "He told you he would, didn't he?"

"Well, he _did _have help." Without another word she jumped the stall door and ran out of the barn, her dark braid streaming behind her.

Once out in the open air, a snow-white wolf fell in step beside her and, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the golden eagle that soared overhead. She burst in the back door panting, the wolf at her heels. The eagle flew in and settled on the countertop, adjusting his wings and squawking a greeting. Toni's mother looked up and smiled.

"So you'll be going to Hogwarts this year. Your father told me. I'm happy you've got your wish."

Toni took pity on her muggle mother and, pulling her wand from its hiding place in her braid, set the dishes to washing themselves. "Not only am I in, but I get to bring Grim, Lunerius, Bianca, and Aurek along with me! Apparently the Care of Magical Creatures professor has built stables for Grim and Lunerius. Bianca and Aurek will stay in the dorm with me. According to this letter, I'll be a fifth year student."

"Won't you miss your friends?"

Toni looked at her strangely. "How can I? I'll be taking them with me. It's even better than I'd hoped for."

"I meant your friends from school," her mother corrected.

She waved her hand negligently. "I will make new ones."

"I'm sure you will." Lydia walked over and put her arms around her daughter. "I'll miss you, Baby. So much."

Toni hugged back. "I'll miss you too, mum." She pulled back and looked into eyes nearly identical to her own. "But I don't leave for another week. I'm going straight to the school, you know."

Lydia let her go and stepped carefully around the wolf at her feet. "I know. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Set the table and then call your father." Toni moved to comply.

Her gait was steady-smooth as she walked away, the white wolf padding at her side. Lydia let the eagle out through a kitchen window. Bianca placed her front feet on the edge of the table and Toni shoved her off with a hip as she set out plates. Toni ignored the wolf's puppyish whines as she laid out utensils next.

The mundane task done, Toni gave a soft whistle and left the house with Bianca. Aurek flew above her head. She strode into the barn, her boot heels ringing on the cement floor. Her father was mucking out a stall and she leaned against a wall to wait until he finished. He was a squib, but she still loved him. He looked up and wiped sweat off his face with a sleeve.

"Dinner's ready."

It was all she needed to say. Within three minutes he was ready to go and put an arm around her shoulders. It didn't much matter to him that he couldn't do magic – he was a simple man and was happy with his ranch. Toni could only be jealous. She wasn't ever satisfied, always striving for more.

After an excellent dinner, Toni went upstairs and flipped on her table lamp. She penned a quick response on a page ripped from a notebook. She attached it to Aurek's raised foot and watched him fly away. She knew full well that she'd only get an answer after she arrived in England. Once her bird was out of sight, she flounced on her bed. Bianca hopped up next to her and laid her large head on Toni's belly.

She rubbed Bianca's head absently as she dwelled on the days and weeks and months to come. England was very different from Texas, after all. But she could handle it. She could handle just about anything life threw her way. She was still a bit nervous, though. Her life would be turned completely upside-down in a matter of days. A smile lit her face as sleep claimed her. She couldn't wait.

**

* * *

A/N: Reviews rock my sox really hard. **


End file.
